elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mazrahil the Scarab
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = |region = Bangkorai |province = Hammerfell |quests = Scavenging for a Scarab |voice = |dlc = Base }} Mazrahil the Scarab is a Redguard located in the desert region of Bangkorai. Interactions Scavenging for a Scarab Dialogue ;Scavenging for a Scarab "Pardon my manners, I can't rise to bow. I'm afraid I'm not as spy as I was. Won't be for a while." :What happened to you? "I tried to infiltrate the Imperial camp ... falsify their orders ... wanted to send them far from here. It was a great plan but flawed, for I am not the man I once was. Idle days have stolen my strength. I fled into the rocks after I was wounded." ::Infiltrating camps? Falsifying orders? Who are you? "They once called me the Sly Scarab, but my given name is Mazrahil. Other questions must wait—these orders are of paramount importance. If you get them, I can hobble unnoticed to the ruins below the gate and await you there. Will you help me?" :::I'll look for the Imperial orders. "Imperials and bettles both have surly dispositions and sharp implements, but you must persevere. The future of Bangkorai may rest on your shoulders! Once I catch my breath, I'll meet you at the ruins below the Craglorn gate." ::::What were you doing out here? "I have a dead drop at the base of the Craglorn Gates. No one has left the Scarab a note for years, but I always check. Old habits, yes? Anyway, I saw the smoke from the read and decided to investigate." :::::Where do you think they came from? "I suspect that after Hallin's Stand was liberated they decided Old Tower was a solid and defensible position. Only Tall Papa knows why they refuse to leave Bangkorai entirely. There must be something in Hammerfell that they want." ::::Why are these orders so important? "These Imperial dogs are creatures of routine. They'd likely die of starvation if a dining schedule weren't posted outside the company's mess. But we can count on them to follow orders without question." :::::So your falsified orders will send them back to Cyrodiil? "They should. I'm a fair hand at forgery, if I do say so myself. These should do the trick, all right." ::::::I'll see what I can do. "Hurry. I saw them burnishing their weapons and armor while I crept through their camp. I think they intend to march soon." After obtaining the orders: "Fast and effective! Onsi has blessed me with a capable ally in my time of need. Now let's take a look at what you've found, and we'll learn if fortune continues to favor us today." :What do the documents say? "The Seventh Legion soldiers here have been ordered to find and loot the Dwarven city of Volenfell for an ancient device their Chancellor seeks. I've forged new orders that will send them back to Cyrodiil instead, but they lack an official seal." ::How can we get one? "I hope you mean, how can you get one! If you can find an Imperial Officer's Signet, that will serve the purpose. They're carried by legion officers, of which there are two, Lieutenant Corvinus and Lieutenant Voteprix, at this camp." :::What do I do after that? "Here are the phony orders. Just place them into the dispatch chest in the command tent by the tower, with the Imperial Officer's Signet folded inside them. If you can make this work, we'll send those legionnaires back to where they came from." ::::I'll plant the false orders after I secure the Imperial Officer's Signet. After placing the Officer's Signet: "Glad one of us is still nimble. I couldn't get any further up the slope than this. In the confusion of your violent entry and exit, they won't notice their papers were disturbed. Sometimes rowdy is better than sly." :You seem quite sure of that. "Of course! And because of your actions here, they will never find the magic weapon Chancellor Tharn wants. That's good news for the Covenant——and possibly for all of Tamriel. Why, we're heroes! Heh heh." Upon completion of the quest: "Go, don't worry about me. My faith's been justified this day more times than I care to count. I'll be better presently. But this is the last adventure for the Sly Scarab." :So you never did tell me why you're called the Sly Scarab. "You're right, I didn't." ::Care to elaborate? "You've heard of the Black Drake, yes?" :::Remind me. "Funny …. It's been decades—but now facing these Imperials, it feels like days. Long ago, the Reachmen were called to war by a mighty chieftain known as Durcorach "The BLack Drake." A feral man-mountain." ::::Go on. "Well, his exploits and demise are well documented. Less well-known is the aftermath. The Black Drake and his horde tore Hallin's Stand to pieces. All goods of value were stolen or destroyed. All semblance of civic order was broken." :::::So what did you do? "Not enough, but I did what I could. I exposed criminal plots, abducted corrupt bureaucrats, broke political prisoners out of dungeons …. Some town crier started calling me "The Sly Scarab." I'm still not exactly sure why." ::::::So you plan to retire? "Well, it had to come some day! Being the Scarab has never been a choice—I did what I had to do. But this is my last exploit. I think it's time for a good, long walkabout in the deep desert." Appearances * Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters